We'll Be Unstoppable
by skyesweetcherry
Summary: Santana is very hurt at the very little support she's receiving from the Glee club, so in an attempt to get revenge, she makes a deal with Sebastian. "We're both despicable people… we belong together." Sebtana.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I had this wicked idea of making this fic, which I'll try to keep into the T rating. It's my first official Sebtana multi-chapter fic, and I hope you like it So here's the first chapter, it's short, but it's kind of an introduction to the fic.**

* * *

The clock was ticking, time was passing. She sighed, nervous on the inside. She really didn't know what she was doing, why the hell the idea of asking for help had passed through her head, or what he'll want in change for helping her. She felt somehow stupid. Why she had to ask Sebastian Smythe, the obnoxious and jerk captain Warbler, for help?

There was a knock on her door, and she quickly went to the entrance, taking a deep breath before opening the door. She was most of the time alone at her house during the evenings when she returned from school, due to her parents were working almost all day she barely sees them.

"Wanted to see me?" Sebastian said, and he made his way, entering to the house. He scanned the house, looking at how big it was. The living room was really big and he could see it may have cost a bunch of fortune. Portraits containing family pictures could be seen hanging on the walls of the house that lead upstairs. "I really thought that people who go to public school couldn't afford such luxury. I think I was wrong."

"Just sit, Sebastian. We have a lot to talk." Santana said, not wanting to waste time in small talk when she needed to get down to business for the real reason he came to her house.

"Let me see if I got it straight; your Glee club is clearly pestering you about your attitude saying you're a bitch and you want to get revenge." Sebastian summarized, not wanting to hear a lot of rant coming from Santana's mouth, because he clearly didn't know how to deal with emotional people, and he wasn't in the mood to do so.

"Pretty much; I'm clearly being ignored, and I'm never ignored. Plus, I'm not that much popular as of right now. I tried to be loyal to Sylvester by burning the Purple Piano, which just got me kicked out of the club, but after some begging, I returned." Santana said, for some reason, she was hurt about the situation, because Sebastian, even if he was an outsider on Santana's life, could hear the pain and anger in her voice when she spoke about it.

"Why did you choose me, of all people, to help you?" Sebastian was really intrigued, even if he had a little bit of an idea as of why, but he wanted to confirm. "I mean we met after the West Side Story showing at your public school, but we clearly are rivals, and I don't like you enough to be involved in whatever plan you're thinking if it'll make me be in more problems."

"I knew you weren't stupid." Santana smirked, and she proceeds to explain. "That is why I chose you. We're clearly rivals, and I know all of the Glee club hates you for clearly wanting to get into Blaine's pants, but you are intelligent. You have the same sense of revenge that I have, and you are clearly a pain in the ass as I am."

"Ah, I see." Sebastian said, smirking. "What are your game rules, Lopez?"

Santana knew by now that she counted with Sebastian's help. "I wanna bring one by one to the people who had hurt me or that had laughed at me."

"Deal." Sebastian quickly said, not hesitating on the consequences this may have for him, but he had some other plans in mind. Some seconds passed, and she knew by the look on his eyes that he wanted something in change.

"What do you want, Smythe?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I haven't made up my mind about what I want in return." He said standing up, fixing his Warbler jacket. "I'll let you know, though. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow. I'll give you tomorrow all the details, come over to my house again, same hour." She said walking up to the door so Sebastian would leave.

When Sebastian was walking out the door, he stopped in his tracks, turning around to say his last words. "I never thought the she-devil from McKinley High would need help from someone. Again, I was wrong." He smirked.

"We're both despicable people, Smythe. We're the bitchiest persons in Lima, from different schools. We need each other's help in order for people to treat us right." She said and closed her door, watching from her window how Sebastian left in his expensive car. _Typical rich boy, always a jerk, _she thought, wanting to think that after all the wicked idea of the enemy helping her, the outcome will be successful in the end, and she'll get everything she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the feedback this story has received! I hope you like this chapter, and I felt that somehow this was some kind of important into the story.**

* * *

**_Finn Hudson_**

_Sometimes they say ignoring people it's for the best, but when they're a big influence on all the problems around your life and they don't even know it, the best thing may be to inform them about the situation… but sometimes they needed other not so nice ways to let them know._

As accorded, Sebastian went to Santana's house the next day so they would start their plan. He saw Santana had everything controlled, every single of the moves were perfectly planned, and the plan seemed that it'll work. He saw that there were something more than just a simple innocent revenge to get to them; he suspected that there were some strong reasons as of why she was setting revenge, and to this particular guy.

"Why so much obsession into getting revenge into this particular guy? Did he dump you for other girl or…" Sebastian left the sentence unfinished so she could get into details about it.

"We never dated; he's just such an idiot. And he is the reason of why most of my plans for my future backfired, so I feel the need to get back at him." She smirked. Sebastian felt some kind of admiration for her, because indeed, her thoughts were similar to his; once someone interferes with your future, the person is practically screwed.

"For example, what plans…?" Sebastian said, curious to know. Santana was clearly a difficult book to read, her eyes had some kind of mystery in them, which had Sebastian more curious and confused.

"You'll know tomorrow;" She said standing up, indicating their little reunion was over. "Don't forget, tomorrow after classes end, you have to be at McKinley to help me, deal?" She said raising an eyebrow. Sebastian smirked, and nodded.

Next day at Glee club, Santana was very quiet during all the class. Her face was unreadable, but deep down she was just putting up an act, knowing that Finn would probably feel bad for her and her plan could continue. She knew by experience that he was kind of a puppet, easy to handle.

Indeed, her expectations were right. She waited some minutes so the other club members would leave, until she received a text message from Sebastian indicating her that he was already at the school. She put up the same façade, and continued to walk to the entrance door that was near the boys' locker room.

Just as she was going to open the door, she hears a voice calling out to her. "Santana, wait!" It was Finn. She gives out a sly smile for herself, and then she turns around, putting her unreadable face.

"What do you want Finn?" She snaps, crossing her arms, waiting impatiently to 'go home'.

"I noticed that you were too quiet during Glee club… are you ok?" Finn asked her, not knowing what to do.

"It's none of your business what is happening right now on my life, is it? Are you my boyfriend or are you related to me as to know?" She replied back in response, with a bitter tone.

"Look Santana, I was just asking, you don't need to get defensive about it." Finn said annoyed by the mood swings she sometimes had. He left and entered the boys' locker room to get a change. Santana knew this was the perfect opportunity to strike back.

"Since when have you cared about what happens in my life?" She said entering the locker room as well. "I think we stated two years ago that you clearly didn't have much interest as of caring."

"Don't tell me you're hurt or some crap like that, because of what happened…" Finn said, rolling his eyes.

"You know what? You're just a douche bag; I don't even know how Berry can date you." She stated, anger appearing into her senses.

"You just used me to have sex so you would be the cheerio captain, it wasn't my fault. Then, you told everyone one year later making Rachel hate me." Finn said.

"Still you don't go around saying to a girl that you didn't feel anything! And you made me look like a slut that just gets laid with everyone in front of the entire club! It's your fault I was single for most of the time that year!" She said, throwing her arms in the air, trying to manage her anger. Sebastian was somehow surprised as of how the events were going, but he finally understood why she was hurt. Unanswered questions were going around through his head: _Was she hurt for the fact Finn didn't feel anything when they had sex or because she wasn't the leader of the cheerios? Did she still care for him, but she wanted to hurt him because she was hurting right now? _He knew he won't get an answer for any of the questions, but he continued to wait so the plan would go into level two and they could get done with it.

"I won't ever feel anything for you" Finn told to Santana's face, a little bit angered for the fact she brought that topic up.

"Are you so sure of it?" Santana said in a seductive voice, raising an eyebrow. Finn knew what she was trying to do, but he won't fall for her tricks… or so he thought.

Sebastian thought the plan was clearly going to fail, but then when he turned around to see, Santana was already kissing Finn. He thought it was just a matter of time for the guy to realize what he was doing, but instead, Finn got too much into it. Santana was laid into some of the locker room's benches, Finn on top of her. It seemed that Finn had finally gone mad and had lost his mind.

Sebastian was feeling something else while seeing how they made out… he knew this was just fake, but he couldn't help but wonder if she was feeling something else for Finn right now, because maybe some kind of spark could be lit up and continue into something more. He was resented, but he knew it was kind of stupid because Santana and he weren't dating. He got his phone out, and texted the number Santana had given him yesterday: Rachel Berry. He told her to come to the locker room, but he was sure she didn't know who the number was.

"Tell me Finn," Santana gasped out of breath from the long kisses, right now he was trailing down kisses on her neck. "Are you turned on right now?"

Sebastian was really uncomfortable into hearing how they both make out, watching from a long distance how that guy, who was clearly an stranger for him, was practically kissing every part of her face and neck, taken aback for his emotions. Some type of desperation was into his head, because he just wanted to stop that thing right now and there, wanting to tell the guy to get the fuck out, even if Santana would probably kill him for screwing her plan. _Control_, his mind reminded him, and he was hoping the girl he texted would come soon and put an end to this.

Finn knew all of this was wrong, but he knew he couldn't get far like this with Rachel. He was just imagining that this was Rachel who he was making out, and it made him continue, not able to stop.

"Finn..." A small whisper was heard, it sounded like Rachel's voice. Finn knew his mind was playing tricks to him, but when he opened his eyes, he saw Rachel standing at the door, tears rolling down her face.

"Rachel, I can ex-" He started, but she shook her head and left the room. Anger was the strongest feeling for him right now.

"It was a trick, right?" Finn said in a low voice getting off her, while Santana was redoing her high ponytail. Finn had enough of that crap, and he wanted an answer. He grabbed her by the shoulders and cornered her against the lockers, putting both his arms to her sides, so she wouldn't leave without answering. "All of this was just a damn trick?" he screamed. Sebastian wanted to go and kick that guy's ass for yelling at her, but he waited patiently for it to end.

"It wasn't a trick Finn, it's not my fault you had fell once again for me because let's face it, Berry can't give you all of this, and you just wanted it so badly. Now, if you excuse me," Santana said in her bitchiest voice possible, grabbing her backpack so she would leave, victory in hand as expected.

"You are a bitch. You are always insulting people, and you are just searching for the right moment to strike so you can bring someone down thanks to your insecurities and low self-esteem" Finn spat to Santana, he was yelling at this point. She was used to it; she had heard that stuff almost every day. She didn't care, she knew she had won, and she opened the door to leave, just when Finn's last words struck her. "Just as the first time, I felt _nothing_. I just felt sorry for you," Finn stated, getting out of the lockers room as quick as possible.

Santana was frozen in her place, the words running through her mind. _Nothing_, she clearly was _nothing_but some kind of shame to people. She wanted to yell, she wanted to run out crying from that place, hoping that she would just forget everything. But she couldn't. She needed to keep being strong, she needed to get revenge.

"I would say that this may have ended up fucked up, but it was worth watching." Sebastian appeared from some part of the locker room in which he had stayed, wanting to break off the tension left in the room. She knew he had heard everything, but even if he had, he didn't know how she felt inside, and she didn't want to tell him.

"If you are just staying to laugh at me, I'd recommend you to leave." she replied back in her normal tone, glaring at him. "This is just the start of everything, this isn't over." she stormed off that place without saying another word, which just left Sebastian smirking. All of these events just made him realize, or rather confirm, what he wanted in change for helping: _he wanted her_.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the Finntana, but as I said, this part of the story had to be written. This is kind of the start as when Sebastian starts to realize he somehow is developing feelings for Santana... don't worry, I'll make it up in the next chapter for the somehow lack of sebtana. Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Consequences_**

_Sometimes people __desperately __seek revenge __because they need to __find __some satisfaction __to all __their problems and __resounding failures __that happen every__day. Santana __Lopez __is no exception __to the case, __since every day __lives with __the torment of __not being able to __stand out from __other people and her__ worst __fear: not __being loved._

"I refuse to perform a duet with him." Rachel stated, looking away with too much pride on her face, completely ignoring Finn. Clearly, the club was a little bit shocked, except Santana.

"Rachel, this is sectionals, we have to go and win Nationals this year!" Mr. Schue encouraged her, but he got no response back. "I know sometimes couples have fights, but-"

"A fight it's acceptable, but what isn't acceptable is that they make out in front of you!" Rachel said in her high pitched tone, feeling a little sad now. Kurt obviously gasped, and the club was as shocked, including Mr. Schue.

"Rachel, it was a mistake!" Finn tried to say in his defense.

"You've already had a past with Santana; do you think it's good to rekindle it by making out with her?" Rachel had her last word, and the bell rang, indicating the club was over. Some of them couldn't believe it; Santana got some looks, while Finn got most of the glares, even from Kurt.

Santana walked happily to her locker, thinking that the start of her plan had gone perfect. She thought about calling Sebastian later that evening to celebrate the start of their plan… but her happiness didn't last for long, seeing how Brittany and Rory were getting romantic a few lockers away. Even though right now she didn't feel anything for her, she still feels hurt because Brittany rejected her. Her emotions clearly changed, and she slammed her locker door shut, just to find Finn standing there with a really angry face.

"What do you want Franken teen?" She said in her bitchy tone, once again.

"Tell them. Tell them everything was your fault, I love Rachel and I want her back." Finn told Santana, still in his angry tone.

"You dig your own grave alone; I didn't do anything about it. Now stop pestering me about it, because I clearly won't do anything to help you" She said, turning around to walk down the hall. Brittany gave a sad look to Finn, closing her locker door, and starting to leave too. And then, then idea struck Finn.

"Hey Santana, why don't you just come out of the closet yet?" Finn yelled down the hall, and Santana stopped, receiving strange looks from people that were around. "You are doing all this crap because Brittany rejected you, because at the time she was in love with Artie, and now she's dating Rory." He stated, feeling a little nervous at his actions, but also feeling the power to get back at Santana for what she had done.

Santana shook her head, being angrier than ever, returning to answer Finn's statement. "I'm not in love with Brittany and I never was. We are just friends." Santana yelled through gritted teeth, loud enough for other people to hear. "Don't waste your time making up worthless stuff, Franken teen. Try and search another hobby for you while you try to get into Berry's pants again." She said giving a fake smile, going to turn around again, but Finn grabbed her by her wrist.

Sebastian was watching from the lockers at the entrance how the fight developed, while pretending to listen to Kurt's rambling. Sebastian was at McKinley because he volunteered to deliver Kurt and Blaine's invitations for the charity center where the Warblers were going to perform. He just found Kurt, who didn't welcome him very well, but after Sebastian convinced Kurt that he was no longer interested into getting in Blaine's pants, Kurt thought that he wasn't a threat anymore.

The yells were getting higher, and the tension and anger filled the air that even Kurt bothered to turn around and see who was fighting. "Those two have been fighting more than two old people these days." Kurt complained, and Sebastian just raised his eyebrows in fake confusion. "Ever since Finn cheated on Rachel with Santana, their fights have been constantly, even in Glee club. I wouldn't be surprised if Santana decided to go all Lima Heights on him just like she did with Quinn and Lauren." Kurt rolled his eyes, turning to close his locker door. Sebastian found the nickname familiar, but decided to ask later to Kurt what did it meant.

Santana and Finn both were red with anger, almost spitting to each other's faces a bunch of insults using a lot of nastiness. That is, until Finn reached a soft spot.

"No one will ever take you seriously. Out of all the people you've been interested into; Puck, Sam, Brittany, even if you denied it, me… no one had ever taken you seriously. No one will ever love you," Finn yelled at her, which reached into Santana's nerves, making her slap him, hard, across the face. The movement made all the people that were in the hall to be silent and just turn around to see what had happened. Kurt knew Finn had somehow screwed something, but still he got a little astounded for the slap. Sebastian wanted to laugh right and there, but he tried to remain calm, crossing his arms, looking somewhat proud of her for finally doing that, even if he didn't know the dude. _She looks so sexy when she's angry… _Sebastian thought, but quickly snapped out of it, thinking those were insane thoughts.

"Don't you ever dare and tell me that again! You're just a poor excuse for a man!" She yelled at him, tears were already on her face, and she slapped him again. "_Eres un imbécil_!" She started to curse in Spanish, and Mr. Schue got into the middle, stopping Santana from giving Finn a third slap.

"Guys! Calm down! What's happening here?" Mr. Schue asked, trying to calm down the situation.

"Nothing, I was just leaving…" Santana whispered in a bitter and dangerous tone, wiping off the tears that had rolled down her face, walking down the hall like she owned the damn place. Whispers about the events could be heard from the people, which quickly dispersed around.

"Yes, she went all Lima Heights on Finn. It doesn't surprise me anymore," Kurt stated, walking down the hall, Sebastian following him. He wanted to know from someone else's perspective of how Santana acted in school, apart from going all Lima Heights on people when she was mad, decided to ask Kurt vaguely about her.

"Who is the girl who clearly lost it in the hall?" Sebastian asked Kurt normally.

"She's Santana Lopez. She's probably the bitchiest girl around in school, and she is known for having such a short temper. When she wants something, she always gets it, never caring if it's the bad or good way. She was born in some small place called Lima Heights Adjacent, which are supposedly one of the most dangerous places in Lima." Kurt gossiped to Sebastian like he was the new kid and wanted to learn more about the people around there. Sebastian nodded, taking mental notes about it, now knowing why the nickname was given to her.

"And the guy has a short temper too?" Sebastian asked, hoping to hear more details about their past.

"His name is Finn, he's my stepbrother." Kurt stated before continuing. "Two years ago, it was rumored that Santana had sex with Finn because Coach Sylvester told her to do so if she wanted the Leader spot in the Cheerios. We knew about this one year later, when Santana out of a sudden spitted it out, and Rachel got really mad at Finn for it."

"And the reason that they made out was…" Sebastian said, wanting to know what they thought.

"We really don't know what's going through her head right now," Kurt said. "Though she's really nice to me sometimes, so I don't hate her, but she's really mean to some people, especially the guys she dated."

Sebastian just nodded. "Well, I better get going. Need to start rehearsing for the charity event. Hope both you and Blaine can go, the Warblers said to me that they really missed you," Sebastian said and left. Kurt looked once again to the tickets, and then he realized Sebastian had given him three tickets instead of two. He was thinking whether give the other ticket to someone else or if he should return it…

Sebastian was on his way to Santana's house, even if she didn't tell him to come, thinking a lot about what Kurt had said about Santana. He couldn't believe that she was nice to Kurt, because being nice wasn't a thing she had, for what he had heard and experienced.

Santana clearly was a difficult book to read, but an endless story with a lot of problems that most of them had happened during her High School years. He had become a little obsessed with her, and he knew he had to get more information about her, know everything he could about her, so he could succeed with his own plan.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, Santana went all Lima Heights on Finn... well, a little bit. This chapter has the main idea that Sebastian had to know more about Santana, and the consequences of the little make-out act in the last chapter. Please review and tell me how this story is going so far! :)**

**Note: What Santana said in Spanish was "You're an asshole"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for not having updated in these 3 months! My idea was to get a beta for this story, but I had no luck with it, then I got a little bit lost with my other multi-chapter stories, and completely forgot to update this one. I promised myself to update this and Nice Guys Finish Last, but then I found that actually I had this update already written, but in other document that was lost on the mess of unfinished stories. I hope you like this chapter, and I just want to tell you, this story **_will continue_ **with the updates. If not, you have the right to tell me to continue it. Without another word said, here's the chapter!

Also, as shout-out to all my reviewers! I really appreciate the reviews/alerts/favorites for this story, as they are the reason that make me continue writing.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sebastian arrived to Santana's house, getting out of his expensive car, walking up to her door, wearing his warbler uniform, but his tie was a little bit loosened up and he had undid the first two buttons of his shirt, looking him far relaxed, and somewhat seductive. He leaned against the wall and knocked on the door, hoping to see Santana, but instead an old woman opened the door, greeting him with a smile.

"How can I help you?" she asked Sebastian. The old lady had some features that made him remember Santana, so he assumed she was Santana's grandmother.

Sebastian quickly stood up straight, and looked to the floor, ashamed. He wasn't used to deal with old people, or for this matter, with Santana's family. He was afraid deep down that her grandmother will go Lima Heights style on his ass because he clearly looked like he wanted to get laid.

"Is Santana here?" Sebastian asked with a fake smile.

"Yes, she is. Come in, let me call her." The old woman said, taking a few steps back so Sebastian could enter the house.

"¡Santana, tu novio está aquí!" her grandmother yelled across the house with such a loud voice. The fact that they were communicating in Spanish annoyed him, as he didn't know what they were saying.

Rushed steps were heard coming from the stairs and a few seconds Santana appeared. She froze when she noticed Sebastian's presence here, narrowing her eyes at him quickly.

"Abuela, él no es mi novio, él es sólo Sebastián," she quickly said to her grandmother.

Sebastian kind of understood what the old woman had labeled him, judging by Santana's blushing look on her face. He then changed his expression to a wicked grin sent Santana's way.

"Pues el chico tiene muy buena apariencia, deberías considerar tus opciones." Her grandma smiled at her, and Santana couldn't help but turn deep red. Even if Sebastian didn't know anything about Spanish, not even to save his own life, Santana didn't like when people had a word about her love life.

"I better leave you two alone so you can talk," her grandma said returning a small smile to Sebastian, and giving a small wink to Santana, which meant she approved of Sebastian; the simple thought of it made Santana blush again.

When she was gone, Sebastian chose to drop the tension by teasing Santana. "I like your grand-mère. I bet she approved of me and thought we were dating, right?"

"I thought you didn't know Spanish." Santana retorted, crossing her arms.

"No, I don't know anything about Spanish, but I suspected it because you were blushing hard," Sebastian pointed out, which only made Santana blush again. She motioned him to follow her to her room, knowing her grandma might be eavesdropping into their conversation. Once they were safely in Santana's room, she started questioning him.

"Why did you come to my house today? I didn't tell you to come every day; I said I would call you. My parents might not be home, but my grandmother comes twice a week," she said packing up some stuff into a red and white backpack that read _Cheerios! _on the front. "I have Cheerios practice today, so speak quickly."

"I saw your little fight with Kurt's step brother," he said and she froze immediately, slowly turning her head around, her eyes were demanding an explanation. "I went to give Hummel some tickets for a charity event, and well, it all happened while I was there."

She was ashamed. Ashamed of herself, because not only part of the school had seen everything, but because Sebastian _of all people_ had seen it!

"Oh," that was the only word she could come up with, not wanting to really talk about it. "Came here only to say that to me? Well, I better get going, I can't be late for my practice, or else, Coach Sue will kick me out."

She started walking up to her door room, but Sebastian stopped her.

"If it's worth the shot, I've got to say that it was one of the best slaps that I have seen. It was entertaining," Sebastian approved. Santana didn't really know how to reply, so she just smiled at him after taking some seconds to process his words, but then she left.

* * *

"I heard your fight with Finn early on the hall," Brittany pointed out as they were preparing for Cheerio practice.

Santana stayed silent, replaying the whole fight to see what she had referred to. She quickly cursed Finn and his big mouth because without thinking, he had admitted that she actually had feelings for Brittany.

"It was madness, it doesn't matter," Santana quickly said, before grabbing her stuff to get out of the locker room. She didn't want to face the talk that Brittany was trying to have with her.

"I heard that he said that you actually were interested in me…" Brittany started. "And I really care about you San, but I actually love Rory."

"How can you say you love him when you just have met him?" Santana quickly snapped, annoyed at how quickly someone can make Brittany fall in love. "Love takes months to develop, and you have been with him for a few days."

"He's my lucky charm, and right now I don't really want to lose him. Not like Artie last year," Brittany said as if it was the most innocent thing to say. "I'm sorry San."

"You know, it's… it's fine," Santana said through gritted teeth, trying to control her anger before she could yell at Brittany. Santana quickly grabbed her stuff and got out of the locker room without another word said.

Not enough with all the crap that she had to deal the entire day, Sue put Santana on the base of the pyramid, instead of the top, where she should have been. She curses her bad luck, and can't really concentrate on anything more than the anger she feels.

Sebastian followed Santana to the practice, and finally understood why Santana wanted to get revenge on people so badly. He witnessed how her coach yelled at her through a megaphone, and how Santana had no other remedy than to obey her orders.

While the girls were practicing, Sebastian went to stand closer to the bench where the coach was sitting.

"I was observing your pyramid, and I couldn't help but see that you indeed are making a big mistake out there," Sebastian said, arms crossed, not fearing her.

"Have you won trophies for being the cheerleading coach?" Sue yelled to the boy who dared to interrupt their rehearsing. Sebastian just stayed silent, narrowing his eyes down at her. "I see not, then how in the world you try to critique my job?"

"I noticed you put the Latina girl down at the pyramid. She is too skinny and fragile to resist the whole pyramid, while you put the wealthy blonde on top of the pyramid," he pointed out.

"I put sandbags down because she dared to disobey the rules, getting a boob job during last year's summer," Sue pointed out, which just made Sebastian raise his eyebrows. "I don't want those big melons to stand out, making the men in the audience to stare at them, making my Cheerios and the whole number to lose its spotlight. Now get the hell out of my field."

"My point is, if you put the fragile ones down at the pyramid, not only they will get hurt, but it may cost you your nationals trophy, and I don't think you of all people want to appear on "The Biggest Loser" magazine," Sebastian scoffed before leaving, to return to look at the practice from the borderlines of the field.

The Coach yelled at Santana and Brittany through the megaphone, telling them to trade places on the pyramid. Santana was confused, while Brittany had to obey with a sad expression.

Sebastian smirked, going to his car to drive home and rest, making a mental note to tease Santana on how he had practically saved her from being a no one on the pyramid. But even with that, he couldn't get out of his mind for the rest of the evening the new facts he had recently discovered about her, especially the boob job fact.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Next update is already written (I also found it in the mess of unfinished stories), so expect a new update probably next week, as I want to make some changes. Once again, I'm sorry for the delay.


End file.
